That Feeling When You Forget
Let me start this story off with a question. Have you ever entered a room with some undoubtful reason, then completely forget why you are there in the first place? There's more to it, and I think I might have cracked the code with an explanation like no other, proven by the human eye itself. Have you ever felt an itch on your body, as if something was crawling under your skin, but find nothing after searching? Well, I am starting to figure it out. Last question, have you ever become extremely disoriented and felt as if the entire world was slipping beneath your feet? Well, enough with the questions, lets get started with the story itself. It was September 10th, 2013, it was my 13th birthday and there were plenty of people to help celebrate it. We had friends, family, and neighbors to visit and have a taste of the party itself. Although, I remember one character, I don't remember his face, nor his reason for being there, but he seemed to just sit around and gaze over the party itself. Now I know what you may be thinking, 'this is just another lame ghost story'. Well, it's nothing like that. This man wasn't a ghost, I know he was there, and he may not be linked to the story itself. But in my case, anything strange should be noted, just in case. Anyways, flash forward an hour into the party, there was cake, fun games, and overall just a great time for me and my friends, some of the kids snuck some booze into my room and we had our own time getting a buzz on. This is where some more weird thing's began to occur. I felt extremely disoriented, as if I was about to pass out. Yet again, I only had half a beer at the time, so I know that wasn't the case. Within minutes I blinked it away and the day went on. Flash forward another hour, and people were heading off, I was helping my mother clean up the mess and we were joking around about some of the stuff my friends did throughout the party, (One of them were tying glow sticks to the fan and turning out the lights). Later on that was when she asked me to go get the broom from the bathroom closet. I hurried upstairs and when I got to the bathroom, I froze. Someone smothered cake all over the bathroom and the fact that I invited them, I was pretty upset. But that's when It happened, something slipped out from under me, or at least it felt like it, and I was out cold by the sudden collision with the tiled floor. I was dazed, but I had a good clue where I was. I was in my home, basement, rather. It was well lit, and it didn't seem like a horror type situation at the time. I was held down, but by nothing in particular, it felt as if I had no control over my body and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get up from the position I was in. Although, I was able to move my head, blink, and talk. That's when I screamed. I wasn't sure why, I felt as if I lost all my limbs and there was no one around to help me. That's when I saw him, or it. I didn't really know what to call it. It looked like a normal guy, atleast 30 years old. But it seemed as if his features were rather uncanny. His nose seemed to be crooked and his eyes were bigger than usual. He had clothes that seemed to morph into his body and lastly, blackness behind his mouth. He made no attempt to talk, and with the feeling he gave, I didn't want to hear what he sounded like. I also noticed that I wasn't on the floor, I was on a table. An operating table to be exact, although made out of stone, I knew what it's main purpose was. It was at a slight angle with a drainage hole by my feet. I didn't like where this was heading. That's where he brought up his first tray of tools. They seemed nothing more than applicants and medicines, but because of the fact that I was only fucking 13, I was still scared. he took a thin bottle and began applying some sort of liquid over my mouth, while trying to keep my mouth shut, I later found out that it rather kept my mouth shut. I couldn't move my lips, and the applicant made a strong hold at keeping my mouth shut tight. He then began to talk, but everything he said constantly changed pitch, and he seemed to speak English, but with the constant pitch changing, it was very incomprehensible. He then took a vile, syringe. But what was inside wasn't a liquid, it rather seemed like a parasite, some arachnid with a dark chrome skin. It was moving rapidly and so was I, with all the muscles I could control, I tried to get away from whatever it was. But I obviously had no choice. He roughly stuck it into my kneecap, and that's when I briefly saw it's outline, making it's way to my torso. I didn't feel it, but the fact that it was there was a feeling I would never forget. Atleast, that's what I thought. That's when he took away the first tray and brought up the second one, that's when I started freaking out. Operating tools, scalpals, hooks, claws, and other strange tools to lay across the table. But to my luck, he only chose a small scalpel. He made a decent cut along my forearm. I saw parasite crawl past, but he made no intention to extract it. Then he started pleasing himself, the blood from my arm lost sense of gravity, and turned into dust as it was swiftly covering his whole body. He then began to speak again, and while his voice was still messy, I heard bits of my own in his speech. I heard only one part of what he said, and it went along the lines of "All of us are one". I don't know if it was feeding off of our body, or using it to create a race of its own, but it was there for something. That's when the red dust subsided and I saw what was behind it. What I saw was myself, a doppelganger. Again, I was only 13, I had no idea why this was happening, and I doubt I ever will. This was when he walked out the door, leaving the tools aside. I immediately regained movement, and while the blood was still dripping down my arm, I screamed. It began to burn like fire and I finally felt the pain that was numbed before. I ran to the door to get to the surface to wherever the fuck I was, but as I opened the door. I fell into a black void, as I fell, I heard the same thing he said earlier, "All of us are one". Why the hell was I here? I looked around, no idea why I walked into the bathroom, I walked downstairs and told my mom about the mess the kid's left, she sighed and asked about the broom, remembering quickly, I got the broom and came back downstairs, but with that, I began regaining what happened only seconds before. I then excused myself to my room for some serious thinking. That's when I finally realized what was happening. We were being tracked, recorded, and used. These beings were taking form of our bodies, only to dispose our real form once they had enough info. That random itch you feel? That's the parasite. Forgetting what you were doing at any random time is the drug. The random moment's of pure dizziness? That's when the dosage wasn't enough. And lastly, the random ringing in your ears, or the noise that only you can hear, that's the moment when they figured you out, and you're ready to be disposed. Category:Beings Category:Science Category:Lovecraftian Category:Reality